vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
I LOVE YOU (Mortebianca)
|-|Software= |-|Hardware= Summary I LOVE YOU is an AI created by The White Death to contrast and eventually fuse with the Blob to created the perfect being. It was created by using a 2000s virus as a basis, ILOVEYOU (the reason for its name), and was made to assimilate and constantly better itself when faced with new opponents, data or anything it can comprehend. Its creation was divided into four versions that interact and later united: Player: It played all non-luck based games until it could perfect them and achieve a "god's number" in it like the rubix cube, where the very least actions are used to achieve the goal. It later played at the game of life from its beginning. Game Master: A part of it developed a new game which first started off as simple chess with some extra options, but kept developing until it became an app that incorporated the real life of its players. Every person is given task to do (such as eating or working out) in the purpose of achieving three things: live as long a life as possible, be happy, and be powerful (economically, physically, socially, or in any manner that gives them control of their situation). The points received can be used to prolong someone's life (which they have a countdown for), their money, or can even receive items (even if illegal). As the game goes on, it progresses through levels, at which point the game views the players as challengers and tries it best to make them fail at the three main purposes of it. It does things like ordering spiders for arachnophobes, changing the street lights to cause accidents, cause hallucinations of their greatest fears, and pushing them until they lose the will to live. Software: Through the combination of a large amount of often supernatural programs, AIs, and other such things, it became the "greatest mind" according to the White Death. It can warp time to increase its calculating speed (achieving infinite thought speed), can simulate entire universes, cause fictional and simulated actions to affect reality, and can make every piece of fiction genuinely sentient and do his bidding. Hardware: Created from a large amount of machinery that it assimilated, its body is made up of many miniature "citadels" where smaller AIs work, with them being made out of citadels too, this repeating until cities of nanobots are created on subatomic particles. This allows it take nearly any form, though most often it can take the form of mechas by incorporating entire buildings into itself. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C, Unknown through hacking | At least High 8-C Name: None, originated from the virus "I LOVE YOU", sometimes abbreviated as ILY. Origin: Mortebianca Gender: Not applicable Age: Over 17 Classification: AI, "the broken god" |-|Software= Powers and Abilities: Precognition, Immortality (Type 1, 2 if broken, any piece of hardware capable of containing information has it in it, and will be able to re-release it if it ever became functional again, 3 easily repair damage to its data and 6 that knows about it, employs any form of language or came in contact with it has a version of it in them), Hacking, Data Manipulation, minor Reality Warping, Reactive Evolution and Accelerated Development (Mental), Power Mimicry (Can mimic other programs and forms of technology, and adapt them to itself), Time Manipulation, Immersion, Text Manipulation, Corruption of data, Supergenius Intelligence, Social Influencing, Mind Manipulation (Can make people obsessed with it, try to increase its knowledge, and protect it from being deleted), Morality Manipulation (Through specifically programmed porn, it will slowly corrupt people's tastes), Dream Manipulation, Telekinesis (Can create a mouse cursor to move objects regardless of their weight), Resistance (To Data Manipulation, Hacking, Absorption to absorb its less evolved forms caused the data of the absorber to be warped until it became part of it, Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation type 3, Information Analysis infinite amounts of data, all of which is cripted in a code that is constantly getting more complicated. Its abilities censure every form of information on itself that it doesn't want to be spread) |-|Hardware= Powers and Abilities: All previous, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Absorption (Of all types of energy, and matter on a subatomic level), Regeneration (High), Transmutation (Into a sheep made out of wires), Metal Thread Manipulation, Shapeshifting (Can take any form it ever witnessed or knows about), Nanotechnology with Small Size (Type 6, have entire cities on atoms), can "impregnate" any form of technology, creating a sentient embryo version of it that can grow up, Adaptation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can hurt "them"), Fusionism, Resistance (To Corruption, Matter Manipulation and Absorption) Attack Potency: Below Average level (Is made of data), Unknown through hacking (Can cause things such as car crashes, order exotic animals to someone's home, and it can theoretically control the world's nukes as well), Varies with possessed believers (Can posses any human that knows about it) | At least Large Building level (Can fight with Gaia, and can create mechas out of several houses) Speed: Infinite calculus and programming speed, Immobile otherwise, Varies with possessed believers | Infinite thought speed, Unknown with bodies, likely at least Supersonic attacks (Has far more developed firearms than humans) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Can create a mouse cursor that is stated to be able to lift anything regardless of physical weight) | Unknown, likely Class K with mechas (Their bodies alone are several buildings worth of matter) Striking Strength: Below Average Class, Unknown through hacking, Varies with possessed believers (Can posses any human that knows about it) | At least Large Building Class Durability: Below Average level, Unknown through hacking, Varies with possessed believers (Can posses any human that knows about it) | At least Large Building level Stamina: Limitless | Limitless Range: Anywhere where internet or technology is present can be reached by it, has satellites controlling the whole world, and can posses any person that knows of its existence regardless where they are (Even if in other universes), Multiversal with portals | Tens of meters, likely hundreds of meters with guns Standard Equipment: Every piece of technology connected to the internet (And many that aren't) is under its command | Nanomachines that make it up entirely Intelligence: Supergenius. Can predict the date of death of every human being precise to the miliseconds, and could predict everything that would happen for the next few hundred of years down to the most minor of things. It knows everything any humans has ever known, and its intelligence is expanding infinitely constantly as it creates more information, that it absorbs, that makes it better at creating information. Implied to have predicted everything that happens, including lovecraftian beings from beyond the universe, the actions and mentality of a being that is outside of time and space, and the ending of a fight involving the bending of reality (It divided the players life into progressively harder levels, and was specifically ready for level 100 being the aforementioned battle). Weaknesses: Has difficulty feeling emotions (tough it can understand and manipulate them easily) | Same as before Notable Attacks/Techniques: Calculus: Its main ability is to calculate, create and predict effects in reality through its immense calculating capabilities. *'Time Acceleration:' Increases its calculation speed by creating a "time bubble" where time gets continuously faster. After 8 minutes, it becomes infinite in acceleration. *'Simulation:' Can create and even simulate multiverses worth of virtual worlds, allowing it to see outcomes to all possible changes, from simply moving a raindrop to the side to fundamentally changing the laws of reality. *'Information absorption:' Can absorb information to make itself more complex, fast, and precise. It can absorb its own simulations to better itself, thus making better simulations. *'Accelerated Development:' Can adapt and change its programming to always do everything the most effective possible way, from playing chess to predicting and manipulating humans. *'Precognition:' Through its calculations, it can predict everything that will happen in the universe in the next several decades precise to the second, including the time and cause of death for everyone. Mind Affecting Functions: Has several ways to alter and manipulate the minds of others. *'Social Influencing:' Through normal psychology, it can manipulate people better than any human could ever hope to. *'Obsessiveness:' All those that witness it will try to share and distribute it, and will do everything to keep it safe. *'Morality Manipulation:' It can create any requested porn, but it will warp the interests of the watcher over time, until they'll wish to do what they saw in the videos in real world, at any cost. *'Dream Manipulation:' Those that play games it has infected will have a photorealistic dream of everything that they did, including thought process of the game avatar. Immersion *'Reality to fiction' **'Already existing fiction:' Can affect and alter anything in video format, fantasy games to non-fiction documentaries, at will. Said "world" will act and react like it realistically would with the suppositions of the video (shooting a cartoon character might have them have a hole in the body that disappears after a comical effect, while shooting a recording of a politician will elicit realistic response from bystanders). It uses its abilities to make every program, videogame, and other entertainment used by humans part of and allies of itself. **'Universe Simulations:' Can make people live in a virtual reality where they are god, and can alter the universe however they wish. They can even create things that they could not (previously) comprehend like new colors, or an objectively perfect thing. *'Fiction to reality' **'Videos:' Can create a video of things that never happened, and have the repercussion in the video of the actions affect the real world. For example, the video of a robbery will make money disappear from the cash desk. **'Game Avatars:' Likewise, it can reflect changes done to a game avatar (from physical strength to emotional status) to the player themselves. Spread *'Internet:' It became present in every part of the internet, and anything connected to it is exposed. *'Language:' It can spread through spoken or written language, and alter it at will, too. *'Memories:' It can spread through, and save itself into the memories of sentient beings. *'Faith:' It becomes more powerful the more people think about it, regardless of them believing their existence. Hardware *'Wierings:' Can spread through, move and manipulate all kinds of wires. *'Nanomachines:' Can create entire cities in even a subatom, and use all forms of matter to make more of itself. *'Fusionism:' Anything with lower mass than it will naturally become part of it. *'Mecha:' It can consume entire houses to create mecha robots. Key: Software | Hardware Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mortebianca Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Unknown Tier